Depression and darkness
by Yu Gi Master88
Summary: This is my 2ed story, NO FLAMES!! read and review, this is another story of how yugi finds yami, but this ones full of abuse and killing and yaoi and yuri(i hope, or soon to be)and other fun stuff like that, so have fun ^_^


Yu Gi Master88: yugi88 is back ^_~ woo hoo.anywho on with the fic ^o^ LOL Read AND REVIEW TOO!! DON'T BE A BAD READER! REVIEW TOO YOU BAD READERS! Oh, and I do not own yugioh, which sucks.o well, if I did I would RULE THE WORLD XD!!  
  
  
  
Ch.1 Some gifts change your world.  
  
  
  
"Stupid boy!" Yelled a drunken man slapping a boy across the face with his hand sending him across the dark room. "What have I told you about talking?!!" he yelled again breaking a liquor bottle across a near table, threatening to hurt the small boy.  
  
"I-I-I-I'm sor-sor-ry" stumbled the young boy, getting to his feet lowering his head looking at the floor as if there was something down there to look at.  
  
"Look at me when I talk to you bitch!" The man spat out holding the broken bottle to the young boys neck. The small boy looked up at him. "That's better" Smirked the man as he took a drink of liquor from another full bottle.  
  
"Get out of here, stupid hoe" Yelled the drunken man; as the boy scrambled to his feet to get out of there as soon as possible, the man threw a bottle at him almost hitting him. "heh, stupid boy" mumbled the man before the boy was out of site.  
  
The young boy walked up to his room, that was well lit; he looked at himself in the mirror; you could see that this boy was young with his small frame, and his short legs, but he was really of the age of 15 His name was Yugi. He had crimson, gold and black hair sticking up in all sorts of places, but the most innocent thing he had was his lavender eyes, and they were pure, innocently pure. He had some burses at places but nothing big like scares except one place.  
  
He sighed, as he looked out the only window he had in his small room. He wasn't allowed to go out side to play or anything but go to school and get of the house as soon as possible. He sighed again. There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yugi, honey are you in there?" Asked a kind and genital voice.  
  
"Yes mother" replied Yugi  
  
"something came in the mail for you, it's from Ji-Chan" She said opening the door. Yugi jumped up and walked over to the door, opening it more for his mother to walk in. She too had some burses, and had scares on her, and had light lavender eyes like her son, almost as pure as his.  
  
"Here, be careful with is, Ji-Chans gifts are very fragile" She smiled at her son and exited the room, walking downstairs. Yugi Carefully opened the box to see lots of newspaper. He opened it slowly to see a slight golden glow from inside; he opened it quicker. As soon as he got it opened, he found himself looking at a gold like box, with an eye on the front; Yugi looked at the golden box with amazement and existent. He opened it slowly and expected the weighting on it. Yugi looked back into the box and found a note from his grandpa.  
  
Yugi  
  
  
  
Yugi take good care of this; it's called the millennium puzzle, have fun with it.  
  
Ji-Chan  
  
Yugi smiled softly remembering what his grandfather looked like. A kind old man who always put a smile on his face. Yugi so wanted to live with his grandfather but he lived on the other side of the city and he didn't want to ever leave his kind mother here with his father. Yugi sighed and looked at the box again. He heard his father slam the door and the car start.  
  
"He's problem going out to another bar again." Sighed Yugi. "O well" Yugi dumped the pieces on his bed and looked at them all.  
  
"They really are a puzzle," Yugi said with amazement of how hard this puzzle looked. Yes, Yugi did like to do puzzles but he never tried on as hard as this one. He kept working on the puzzle until he fell asleep with two of them in his hands as if still putting it together in his sleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Yu Gi Master88: Well that's all for now, tell me if you want me to continue at all, if I get at least 3 or even 2 review about continud I will, alright c'ya ^_^ 


End file.
